


adore you

by ghostbeer



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet, Hardwon POV, Pining, This is also a Crick love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbeer/pseuds/ghostbeer
Summary: a boil, a sunset, a moonshine laugh, and some feelings
Relationships: Moonshine Cybin/Hardwon Surefoot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	adore you

Evenings in the Crick were anything but still. Everywhere was bursting, roiling, shining, shouting. Youngins scurried by, music drifted from somewhere just out of sight, and pots boiled and steamed over crackling fires.

Hardwon sat across the water from the mass of folks. His feet were in the dark water; it cooled him in the heat of the setting sun. This was one night in a series of wonderful nights just like it since the good times began. Life was slow now, but the good kind of slow, like how the Crick flowed, like how the clouds floated by his ship’s windows. The buzzing insects, the hollering kids, the bullywugs’ calls—these were the soundtrack of his constant, perfect evenings. His wounds had scarred, and the scars had started to fade.

Across the Crick, there was a familiar laugh. His head perked up, eyes searching before he told them to. And then, there was Moonshine. Her sweat and freckles caught the sun, and he could have sworn she was glowing? Was that something druids did? She laughed again, and the sound vibrated in his chest.

Someone was talking to him nearby—Cooter, maybe? Cobb? But her eyes smiled almost as much as her mouth. And her hair, full of fungal life as always, shone as it sprawled across her sturdy shoulders. And her surprisingly tender hands grasped mirthfully at her heart—that incomparable heart. And he couldn’t hear anything else except her.

He thought about all the times he had heard that laugh before, in so many different places, so many different _planes_. Funny that it made this heart flutter the exact same way it did his last. Every place, every body, every life so far—that sound was in every good memory. On the opposite bank, she grinned, and it hit him like a tidal wave. He got chance after chance at life, each one stolen for him by someone else, and it would be a waste if he didn’t use this last one to listen to Moonshine Cybin laugh every day.

She looked up from her conversation and caught his eye. He flushed. And she laughed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend, but there isn't so much Hardshine out in the world, so I thought I would upload! xoxo


End file.
